Brownies
by florianon.98
Summary: Tentang Levi, Hanji, dan brownies di pagi hari yang dingin.


**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama, All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama

**Warning : **Typo(s), maybe a little bit OOC, huruf kapital tidak pada tempatnya, terlalu polos tanpa greget mungkin :''

**Note : **Bukan dalam rangka Valentine, haha. Cuman lagi kangen bikin momen manis Levi dan Hanji dengan setting canon (yha, meski ceritanya mah headcanon wkwk)

**Story by me**

* * *

**Brownies**

* * *

Pukul 04.00. Masih terlalu pagi memang untuk mereka bangun dari tidur, apalagi kini masih musim dingin. Suhu yang teramat rendah membuat siapapun betah bergelung dibalik selimut tebal mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk satu orang itu. Sepagi ini Ia malah melangkah menuju dapur, sambil membawa satu set cangkir keramik kesayangannya dan sekaleng kecil berisi teh.

Tanpa suara, Ia menuruni tangga. Lalu berbelok menuju arah dapur markas.

Dahinya mengerut. _Tumben sekali lampu dapur menyala. Memangnya siapa yang iseng berkutat di dapur sepagi ini?_

Tak mau berpikir panjang, lelaki itu meneruskan langkah ke dapur. Disambut oleh sosok bersurai coklat yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari panggangan.

"Hanji?"

Nama itu tersebut begitu saja tanpa disadari lelaki itu, membuat sosok bersurai coklat menoleh.

"Hai, Levi." Hanji memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Kau kenapa kesini ̶ aha, kayu bakar di _pantry_ kamarmu habis ya? Pantas saja kau kemari. Kau pasti ingin membuat ̶ "

Bukannya merespon, Levi malah melengos saja, melangkah menuju kompor. Ia mengambil cerek, mengisinya dengan air. Lalu menjerangnya. Menunggui air mendidih dengan sabar sambil memasukkan daun teh kering ke dalam cangkir keramik miliknya.

" ̶ Kau tahu, Levi? Februari tahun ini musim dingin terpanjang, lho ̶ "

Hanji berceloteh dengan nada riang, terlihat senang ada makhluk hidup yang bisa Ia ajak bicara. Namun, Levi diam saja. Sibuk sendiri.

Seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Hanji disana.

Padahal tidak. Diam-diam Ia mengamati gerak-gerik Hanji lewat ujung matanya. Mendengarkan celotehannya dengan seksama, meski Ia berkali mengerutkan dahi mendengar bahasan absurd pemilik surai coklat itu dan berkali pula menatap aneh pada sesuatu yang dikeluarkan Hanji dari loyang segi panjang.

Semenjak kejadian salju pertama*, lelaki itu jadi sering memperhatikan Hanji diam-diam. Memperhatikan interaksinya dengan rekan-rekan lain, serta kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil pun tak luput dari perhatiannya.

Hingga Ia tak sadar bahwa senyum lebar, teriakan menggema, pekikan antusias, serta tawa terbahak yang menggelegar itu menjadi candu barunya.

Ia mulai tenggelam pada atensinya sendiri pada sosok bernama Hanji Zoe itu.

Suara air yang menggelegak semakin keras, menyadarkan Levi dari perhatiannya yang berlebih pada Hanji. Ia mengeceknya sekali sebelum mengangkatnya dari kompor dan mematikan apinya. Segera menyeduh daun teh keringnya, menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari sana.

"Ah, kau bikin teh? Buatkan aku dong!" Hanji menegakkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa menit membungkuk karena terlalu hati-hati mengoleskan selai berwarna kemerahan ke atas 'sesuatu' yang berada di atas meja yang terlalu pendek baginya.

"Buat sendiri sana." jawab Levi dengan nada tak bersahabat, menyodorkan kaleng teh miliknya. Kedua mata Hanji membulat senang.

"Ini teh yang kuberi waktu itu, kan? Bagaimana rasanya? Enak? Atau kurang oke? Atau warnanya terlalu pekat? Oh, bagaimana rasanya? Terlalu sepat kah?"

Pertanyaan bertubi darinya, dengan pengucapan yang terlalu cepat, membuat Levi pening seketika. Ia mendengus malas dan memilih meninggalkan Hanji yang terbengong penuh tanya.

Sambil menenteng cangkirnya, Ia menuju ruang makan untuk duduk menikmati tehnya di malam yang dingin. Tak lupa Ia memastikan sumbu api pada obor di sisi ruang makan cukup banyak sampai Ia selesai dengan minumnya.

Di dapur, Hanji memilih buru-buru menyeduh teh yang Ia minta dari Levi dan memotong kue hasil racikannya. Dengan hati-hati Ia menatanya di atas piring, tak lupa pula Ia sertakan satu garpu kecil disamping potongan kue itu.

Ia tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil karyanya.

_Semoga dia suka_.

Dengan langkah pelan, Ia menyusul Levi. Melangkahkan kaki ke arah Levi duduk dengan dua tangannya penuh bawaan.

Levi menyadarinya, memberi tatapan mengusir pada perempuan itu. Tapi Hanji tak peduli. Ia malah menyodorkan kue hasil karyanya pada lelaki itu.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah salah satu hari spesial di dunia. Kebanyakan orang merayakannya dengan membagi-bagikan kue atau makanan manis lainnya. Disini pun jadi tradisi tersendiri. Lalu aku membuat ini untuk merayakan hari spesial ini!"

Hanji memangku wajahnya disamping Levi.

"Kebetulan kau disini. Jadi, cobalah!" ujar Hanji dengan nada antusias. Kedua matanya seakan mengkilatkan binar-binar.

Levi melirik sejenak pada Hanji dengan tatapan sangsi, sebelum atensinya tertuju pada kue diatas piring itu.

"Ini apa, huh? Makanan gosong?" selidik Levi tak berminat. Hanji menyengir.

"Ini kue, Levi. Dan ini bukan gosong. Memang begini warnanya." jelasnya.

"Jangan membual, Mata Empat. Mana ada makanan, apalagi kue, dengan warna sehitam ini." Levi membuang pandangan, memilih menatap bayang-bayang salju terakhir yang berguguran dari atas langit dari balik jendela.

Hanji mengerucutkan bibir. "Astaga. Ternyata kau tak tahu, ya?" Ia menghela nafas sambil terkekeh pelan.

Satu kursi Ia tarik mendekati tempat Levi, membuat lelaki itu kembali memindahan perhatiannya.

"Ini namanya brownies, Levi. Memang warna kuenya begini. Yha wajar sih, soalnya salah satu bahan utamanya itu coklat." jelas Hanji.

"Cokelat, ya?" Levi bersuara, kemudian menyeruput tehnya. Hanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tau cokelat, kan?" tanya perempuan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdiam sejenak. "Uh, bukan cokelat warna, lho."

Levi mendengus. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Beberapa orang menyebutnya kokoa."

Kedua mata Hanji kembali berbinar. "Tepat sekali!" sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau pernah memakan atau meminumnya?"

Levi melirik malas. "Bahkan baunya pun aku tak pernah tau. Harganya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih mahal dibandingnya teh."

Hanji ber-oh ria. "Kupikir teh lebih mahal. Ternyata aku salah ya." monolognya.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, lalu buru-buru Ia merebut tangan kanan Levi dari ganggang cangkir.

"Ayo, cobalah. Rasanya tak seaneh yang kau bayangkan."

Levi menyentak tangannya, mengerutkan dahi, masih sangsi.

"Ini kau buat sendiri?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Hanji mengangguk bangga sekali. Sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat.

"Ada jaminan aku tak mati setelah makan makanan ini, huh?"

Kini alis Hanji yang terangkat. "Kau meragukanku? Untuk apa pula aku membunuh orang lewat makanan, huh?"

Levi mengedikkan bahunya, menyeruput lagi tehnya. "Erwin pernah bercerita kalau kau suka membuat eksperimen makanan, yang hasilnya membuat Erwin diare berhari-hari." ujarnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Hanji.

_Erwin sialan!_ rutuk Hanji.

"Aku berani sumpah kalau yang ini aman! Sangat aman!" Hanji mencoba menyakinkan lelaki itu dengan wajah serius. Levi melirik lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Karena ini bukan dari hasil eksperimen anehku, ini resep turun-temurun keluargaku. Aku sudah membuatnya sehati-hati mungkin. Percaya deh!"

Levi masih bergeming. Tanpa terlihat mulai tertarik dengan kue berwarna coklat dengan _topping_ selai stroberi diatasnya itu. Padahal Hanji sendiri mati-matian menahan diri tidak 'menerkam' kue itu akibat wangi harum coklat yang menguar dari situ.

Hanji semakin gemas. Ingin sekali rasanya Ia menyumpalkan paksa sepotong kecil saat lelaki itu membuka mulutnya untuk minum.

"Dan brownies ini ku jamin cocok sebagai teman minum teh mu. Serius." Hanji kembali menjalankan rayuan.

Levi seakan tak tergoda sama sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Itu yang tertangkap wajah Hanji.

Padahal, sebenarnya Levi sudah penasaran dengan kue berwarna cokelat itu. Bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana teksturnya, ditambah suhu dingin yang membuat nafsu makan meningkat. Persetan dengan efek buruknya nanti (jika ada). Ia bisa menggugat Hanji.

Perempuan itu tak hilang akal. Diambilnya garpu kecil disamping kue itu, lalu Ia mencungkil sedikit bagian brownies hingga bagian dalamnya terlihat dan menguarkan bau harum dan uap yang menggoda penciuman serta perut siapapun.

Dan sungguh, Levi kini mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merebut garpu itu dan mencoba sedikit kue itu.

Potongan kue ditusuk pelan oleh Hanji, memperlihatkan betapa begitu empuk dan rapuhnya kue itu. Dengan wajah iseng, Ia menyodorkan potongan itu tepat didepan hidung Levi.

Lelaki itu mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau menggodaku, hah?" sinis lelaki itu. Hanji mengangkat kedua alis dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau tergoda, huh?"

Levi meringis, masih dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ayolah. Kau tak penasaran dengan rasanya? Kau tak mencium harum coklatnya, dan wangi manis darinya? Ku jamin, ini enak!" Hanji kembali merayu sambil menggerakkan garpu kecil itu.

Wangi menggoda terus menyapa penciuman lelaki itu.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar. Lengan Hanji di dorong agak keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau memaksa, Mata Empat!" Levi menatap Hanji. "Kemarikan piring dan garpunya."

Hanji menatap dengan binar-binar yang bertebaran di matanya.

Satu suapan meluncur ke dalam mulut Levi. Hanji menanti respon lelaki itu dengan penuh kesabaran.

Sambil mengunyah, Levi mengerutkan dahi. Seakan mencerna tiap rasa yang muncul dari sepotong brownies itu.

"Tidak buruk." Ucapnya kemudian. _Ralat, ini kue terbaik yang pernah ku makan sampai saat ini._

"Manisnya cukup, dan ada sedikit rasa asin dan pahit. Selai stroberinya juga cocok." Komentar lelaki itu, kemudian terdiam saat menyadari kalimat-kalimatnya.

Mata Hanji kembali berbinar senang. "Enak, kan? Sudah ku bilang juga." kekehnya.

Tanpa Hanji sadari, suapan kedua meluncur menyusul.

Lalu lelaki itu meletakkan piring itu ke atas meja. Hanji mengernyit.

"Hei, kau baru makan satu suapan, lho." ucap perempuan itu.

"Aku tak begitu suka makanan manis. Lagipula, ini terlalu banyak untukku." Lelaki itu menoleh sejenak. _Pengecualian untuk kue ini sebenarnya._

Hanji terkekeh. "Ahaha. Maaf, ku pikir kau masih bisa menoleransi tingkat kemanisannya. Dan soal porsi ini, ehehe, aku salah menakar di awal. Jadinya malah terlalu banyak untuk satu orang."

Levi hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Euh, kalau menurutmu ini terlalu banyak, apa kau tak keberatan jika aku membantumu menghabiskannya?"

Levi melirik. "Ini buatanmu, kan? Jadi terserahmu saja." Bersiap meminum tehnya lagi.

Hanji bergestur seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Kue itu kan milikmu. Setelah suapan pertama, kue itu sudah jadi milikmu."

Tegukan Levi terhenti seketika.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius, Levi." tawa Hanji. "Kue ini sudah jadi milikmu."

Lelaki itu terdiam. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Kalau begitu, bantu aku menghabiskannya."

Dan mereka makan dengan khidmat. Ditemani suara angin malam yang berhembus kencang di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[]**

* * *

_**Notes from Me**_** :**

**Hai! Lagi-lagi aku publish hehe. Mumpung belum masuk kuliah lagi, jadi disempatkan.**

**Sebenarnya, fanfik ini sedikit lebih panjang daripada yang ku publish. Hanya saja, setelah dipertimbangkan lagi, _rasa_ dari lanjutannya gak gurih dan aku sendiri agak bosan dengan alur pada **_scene-scene_** lanjutannya. Jadi, yha, ku akhiri sampai disitu saja. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfik ini!**

**With love 3**


End file.
